There is now extensive evidence emerging mainly from epidemiological studies that a daily intake of three servings of whole grain products, i.e. 48 g of whole grain, is positively associated with decreased risk of cardiovascular diseases, increased insulin sensitivity and decreased risk of type 2 diabetes onset, obesity (mainly visceral obesity) and digestive system cancers. These health benefits of the whole grains are reported to be due to the synergistic role of the dietary fibers and other components, such as vitamins, minerals and bioactive phytochemicals.
The regulatory authorities in Sweden, the US and the UK have already approved specific heart health claims based on the available scientific substantiation. Food products comprising dietary fibers are also growing in popularity with consumers, not just because whole grain consumption is now included in some national dietary recommendations but also because whole grain products are considered wholesome and natural. Recommendations for whole grain consumption have been set up by government authorities and expert groups to encourage consumers to eat whole grains. For instance, in the U.S.A, recommendations are to consume 45-80 g of whole grain per day. However, data provided by national dietary surveys in the United Kingdom, the U.S.A. and China show that whole grain consumption varies between 0 and 30 g whole grains per day.
The lack of whole grain products offered on the shelves and the poor organoleptic properties of the available whole grain products are generally identified as barriers for whole grain consumption and restrict the amount of whole grain to be added to e.g. a frozen confectionary product, because, when increased amounts of whole grain are added the physical and organoleptic properties of the frozen confectionary products changes dramatically.
Whole grains are also a recognised source of dietary fibers, phytonutrients, antioxidants, vitamins and minerals. According to the definition given by the American Association of Cereal Chemists (AACC), whole grains, and food made from whole grains, consist of the entire grain seed. The entire grain seed comprises the germ, the endosperm and the bran. It is usually referred to as the kernel.
Moreover, in recent years, consumers have increased attention to the label of food products, such as frozen confectionary products, and they expect manufactured food products to be as natural and healthy as possible. Therefore, it is desirable to develop food processing technologies and food products that limit the use of non-natural food additives, even when such non-natural food additives have been fully cleared by health or food safety authorities.
Given the health benefits of whole grain cereal, it is desirable to provide a whole grain ingredient for frozen confectionary products having as much intact dietary fibers as possible. Frozen confectionary products are a good vehicle for delivering whole grains and to increase the whole grain content of a product or a serving, it is of course possible to increase the serving size. But this is not desirable as it results in a greater calorie intake. Another difficulty in just increasing the whole grain content of the product is that it usually impacts on physical properties such as the taste, texture and the overall appearance of the frozen confectionary product (organoleptic parameters), as well as its processability.
The consumer is not willing to compromise frozen confectionary products organoleptic properties, in order to increase his daily whole grain intake. Taste, texture and overall appearance are such organoleptic properties.
Obviously, industrial line efficiency is a mandatory requirement in the food industry. This includes handling and processing of raw materials, forming of the frozen confectionary products, packaging and later storing, In warehouses, on the shelf or at home.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,319 relates to a process for the preparation of hydrolysed products from whole grain, and such derived products. The process includes an enzymatic treatment in an aqueous medium with a protease and an amylase. The obtained product may be added to different types of products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,319 describe a complete degradation of the proteins present in the whole grain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,123 disclose a cereal suspension generated by treatment with both an alpha-amylase and a beta-amylase both specifically generating maltose units and have no glucanase effect.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide frozen confectionary products that are rich in whole grains and in dietary fibers, while maintaining a low calorie intake, that provide an excellent consumption experience to the consumer, and that may be easily industrialised at a reasonable cost without compromising the organoleptic parameters.